My Father, the Fiend
by starrtrek
Summary: When Rhiannon Langevin sets off for L.A to find her father, she's in for the shock of her life. Apparently, her father is as shocked as she. AU of what would happen if Josef had a daughter.
1. Applying

Title: **My Father, the Fiend**

Author: Raielle

TV Show: Moonlight

Genres: AU, Fluff, Action, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: T for themes and language

Warnings: None.

A/N: Hopefully there are still some Moonlight fans out there! This story is an AU one about a girl named Rhiannon that goes to L.A in search of her father who turns out to be one of our favorite vampires from the awesome TV show Moonlight. If it says Anna instead of Rhiannon anywhere in the first three chapters, don't be alarmed. I changed her name halfway through. Reviews would be awesome, my lovelies.

_**My Father, the Fiend**_

Another hot, sunny Los Angeles day. Most people would be chilling out at the beach, or hanging out around the pier, but not Rhiannon. No, Rhiannon had to work, or, more correctly, find work.

Most twenty three year olds would be having the time of their lives right about now, but not Rhiannon. She had never been to South California, seeing as her mother always spoke ill of the city in question, and growing up with only her mother to run to, Rhiannon had learned to see things her mother's way.

Rhiannon could distinctly remember the last conversation she had had with her mother the year before:

"_So, you're out of college now, what do you plan on doing with your life?" Leanne asked, her voice dripping with distain. I hid my smirk; boy, did I love pissing the woman off._

"_I thought I'd head to California for the first time in my life." I said, slight resentment masking my words. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Leanne, and I knew I had hit home. _

"_You're not going to California." She told me this as though it was already officially done with. My eyebrows lifted, but I didn't turn away from the bag I was packing. Apparently, my old things were clogging up my mother's new exercise room, and she had demanded I take them away. I brushed my brown hair back from my face, focusing on my things. My mother stepped forward. "Rhiannon Marie, you are not going to-''_

"_And how do you plan on stopping me, really?" I replied in a level tone, still with my back to her. "I'm a big girl now, Leanne; I can make my own decisions." _

"_Don't call me Leanne, I am your mother-''_

"_And a fine one at that." I responded sarcastically, finally turning around. I reached behind me, and grabbed the strap to my bag, pulling it over my shoulder. I let out a deep breath. "I'll call you from the airport in Los Angeles, that is, if you can stand hearing me in that 'godforsaken place'." I used my mothers' words. She was constantly putting down Los Angeles, and I could only assume why._

_Leanne let out a sigh, but said nothing. I turned from her, and walked steadily to the door, reaching out to touch the knob with my fingers. That's when I heard her last words to me. "You are definitely your fathers' daughter." My eyes narrowed._

"_I'll alert the media." I returned dryly, before pulling the knob, and stepping out of the apartment, stepping out of Seattle, and stepping out of my mothers' life._

Rhiannon looked down at the paper she had been filling out for a secretarial job. Did she regret what she had said? Yes. Rhiannon never meant to be that mean, but it was in her nature. She had never met, nor seen a picture of her father. All she knew about him was that he lived in Los Angeles.

A part of Rhiannon had come to L.A to find her father. Another part wanted to leave this blank. He hadn't been there, and isn't the parent who stays the one that cares? Rhiannon made herself believe her father was a good guy, but everything her mother had told her about him pointed otherwise. Rhiannon sighed, running her fingers through her brunette locks, ruffling them a little. Her blue eyes quickly followed the words on the paper in front of her, reading the requirements for the job. Such a glamorous life, working as a secretary.

Rhiannon filled in the last void on the sheet, and threw her pen down, sitting back, and resting a little before standing up. She took the sheet from the small table she had been working at, and proceeded into the lobby of the building she was in. Rhiannon walked to the main desk, and handed over her sheet. The woman behind the desk, a very young, beautiful woman, smiled. "I hope the questionnaire wasn't too difficult." She smiled, but Rhiannon could detect the sarcasm in her words. She smirked.

"Oh, not nearly as difficult as Tetris." Rhiannon glanced at the woman's computer. "You're on level 12? You sure must have a lot of time on your hands, but hey, who am I to judge." Rhiannon smiled innocently, and turned around, avoiding the look of embarrassed anger on the woman's face. Rhiannon walked to the exit, and the woman called out to her before she left, pure malice in her tone.

"Thanks again for taking interest in Kostan Industries."


	2. The Interview

Title: **My Father, the Fiend**

Author: Raielle

TV Show: Moonlight

Genres: AU, Fluff, Action, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: T for themes and language

Warnings: None.

Chapter Summary: Rhiannon goes to her interview at Kostan Industries, and give her new potential boss a heart stopping realization.

Rhiannon straightened her black business attire nervously, tripping over her heel a little as she walked to Kostan Industries. She had received a call back from her request to join the noble industry, and she wanted to make a good impression. She had heard word that the CEO of the business was pretty intimidating. That was why she expected Mr. Josef Kostan to be an irate man, maybe a little over 50 years old. She had gone over what to say to him in her head a thousand times. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kostan." "It's so good to meet you, Mr. Kostan." "I've only heard good things about you, Mr. Kostan."

Rhiannon pushed through the front doors of Kostan Industries, glancing around at the luxurious building. She had been living in the city when the top floor had had an explosion, and it had been all over the TV. Apparently, Josef Kostan's office had been the target, but from what she had heard on the news, no one had been inside of it when it exploded.

The first thing she saw when she walked to the front desk was that bitchy chick from before. Rhiannon caught a glimpse of her nametag – Madison. Rhiannon waited for her to look up, but Madison was too busy staring at her computer screen. Rhiannon rapped her knuckles on the counter once, and Madison's eyes slowly drawled over to meet Rhiannon's. The gum in her mouth stopped moving, and she stared at Rhiannon with a look of distain written over her perfected features. She had definitely seen a plastic surgeon, if not a few more, before.

"What?" Madison said bluntly, peering back to her computer with lidded eyes. Rhiannon tutted.

"That's no way to welcome a guest, Madison. Did you excel on Tetris, or did you move onto PacMan?" Rhiannon retorted stiffly, brushing her fingers at her bangs. She was in no mood for attitude at the moment. She was nervous enough as it was. Madison said nothing. She was obviously not having a good day. She fingered something on her earpiece, and pressed a button on the desk phone.

"Mr. Kostan? You have a…applicant." Madison said, resuming her gum chewing. She nodded, and took her finger from the desk phone. "You're all set to go up. Fourteenth floor." Rhiannon nodded, and started to walk to the elevator. Madison scoffed from behind her. "Good luck, ho." She muttered. Rhiannon pressed the up button to the elevator, and turned her head slightly.

"Thanks, I guess I'll really need it. It'll take a lot of luck and skill to replace your position." The elevator opened, and Rhiannon stepped into it, looking around. She saw Madison's angry face muttering darkly, and then the elevator doors closed. Rhiannon let out a breath; she really needed to keep her temper down, it was one flaw of hers that she could never completely handle.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the elevator doors opened, and Rhiannon stepped out, her nerves chilling her. She walked forward slowly, passing by grim faced businessmen, phones at their ears, and sharp words exiting their mouths. Rhiannon sighed; she'd never get into this. Why would she even want to?

A sharp dressed woman, in what looked like her early twenties, approached her. Was it a trend that the only women Rhiannon had seen around here were young beauties? Rhiannon was starting to already lose respect for this Kostan character, and she hadn't even met him yet. This woman seemed to have a lot more class than Madison did. She smiled kindly, and flashed perfectly white teeth. "Miss Langevin? Hi there, I'm Joanne." Joanne was a Portuguese young woman, tanned, with very long dark brown hair. "I'm aware you're applying to be Mr. Kostan's secretary. If you would please wait in this room, Mr. Kostan will join you shortly." Rhiannon nodded, smiling weakly. Joanne smiled, leading her into a small room. She then closed the door behind Rhiannon, and left her alone.

Rhiannon placed her bag next to a chair she assumed would be her own, and looked around. She traced her fingers on the black wood of the desk, seeing that it was so polished, she could see her own reflection. Rhiannon noticed several papers lying on the desk, and she couldn't help but glance at them. The titles told her they were about some health insurance issue. She peered at them, leaning over the desk. The door opened behind her, and Rhiannon felt her stomach drop.

"I've fired people for less than what you're doing." A sharper voice than a knife pierced through her ears, momentarily stunning her. Rhiannon leaned back, and turned, her eyes widening as they fell onto a man in a casual black suit. His short brown hair practically tickled his forehead, and his deep brown eyes fell onto hers. He stood at roughly 6 feet, and his stance was intimidating, just as she was told. This couldn't be Josef Kostan. He was too…there was no other word for it; hot. But not in a way that would have Rhiannon on the floor. No…there was something about him that instantly turned her off, and she didn't know what it was. Her mind was screaming how gorgeous the man in front of her was, and flashing scenes of obscene nature before her eyes. But her heart was telling her to step away, to back off. She was morally confused.

The man seemed to be somewhat confused as well. But he seemed to get over it more quickly than Rhiannon did. He sidled past her, and Rhiannon took in his scent, feeling its strange comfort. She felt oddly comforted by this man, like she had met him before. He sat down behind the desk, and gestured for her to sit. "I apologize, sir; my curiosity overwhelms even me." She admitted, looking to the side, unable to look him straight in the eye without shifting in her seat.

"You may call me Mr. Kostan." He said, shuffling through the papers Rhiannon had been looking through only moments before. "I presume you were given a name as well?" The man, whom in her own head, Rhiannon had taken to calling Josef, wasn't looking at her. Rhiannon sighed; this interview wasn't going as she planned.

"Rhiannon Langevin." She returned smally, feeling herself shrink in her seat. There was something about Josef that made Rhiannon feel as though she was welcoming a scolding. Josef's eyes diverted up to Rhiannon's at the sound of her name, and she recognized the look of a newly founded epiphany in his eyes. She returned his look with a question, and he quickly directed his eyes back down, his hands halting. Rhiannon shifted in her chair, and pulled at her skirt.

"Well, Miss Langevin, you're here to apply for my secretary position, and I'll tell you now that as long as you answer the phone correctly and take down notes and dates, you'll be fine." He assured her, his eyes still not meeting hers. Josef threw the papers down, and sat back, observing Rhiannon. He chuckled slightly. "Relax, Rhiannon, I'm not going to bite you." Rhiannon felt the hair on the back of her neck stick up when he chuckled, and his words didn't exactly comfort her. Though his words told her these things, his eyes were telling a different story. They seemed colder than his smile, like something was hidden deep beneath the surface. Rhiannon absentmindedly leaned in a bit. Josef cleared his throat, and broke the eye contact.

After a thorough observation on Rhiannon's work habits, Josef finally decided she was ready to get on the Kostan Industry bandwagon; his words, not hers. Rhiannon grabbed her bag, and stood up, nodding to Josef. "Thank you, Mr. Kostan; I really appreciate you giving me this opportunity to work here." Josef stood as well, and walked from behind the desk, leaning on the desk.

"I hope you find your job here pleasurable, Miss Langevin." Josef addressed her, raising his hand. Rhiannon looked down at it, almost hesitantly putting her hand in his own, shaking it. She glanced up at his eyes, and took her hand back before he had the chance to securely wrap his fingers around hers. Rhiannon hitched her bag over her shoulder, and backed out of the room, fumbling with the knob as she left.

***

As the door shut, Josef gritted his teeth. This couldn't be. Josef moved back behind the desk, picking up his cell phone quickly. He dialed a quick number, obviously one he had dialed frequently, and put it to his ear. It rang twice, and then someone picked up on the other end.

"Josef. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Pleasure indeed. I need help, more, private investigation like help."

"Well, you've dialed the right number. They say I'm the best in the business."

"Don't flatter yourself, St. John."

"I don't believe I did."

"Mick, just listen to me. I need you to locate somebody."

"If it's a vampire, I'll need to know the continent."

"It's not."

"Oh? You've intrigued me. What's the name?"

"Leanne Langevin."

"Have you frightened yet another freshie?"

"Look, she's not a freshie, and she's most likely on the Pacific Coast. Just find her."

"What should I expect in return?"

"My foot not up your ass."

"Touchy, Josef. I'm assuming you're not just looking for an old bootycall."

_Silence. Then,_

"I'll find her."

Josef heard the click of Mick's phone, and he closed his own, putting it to his chin. He stared at the door Rhiannon had just departed from, and he sighed, rubbing his forehead. Rhiannon resembled Leanne very much, but she also looked like someone else. Josef couldn't bear to think of this. He was simply curious as to where Leanne was, and who her daughter was. Josef had smelled his own blood flowing through Rhiannon's veins, and he threw his phone down, sitting back down in his chair, putting his head in his hands. What the hell had he done?


End file.
